


Just a One Night Stand

by ShadowGale96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Levi is always salty, M/M, Modern AU, More characters to come, One Night Stands, sugar daddy erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGale96/pseuds/ShadowGale96
Summary: It's just fucking. It was just a one night stand. It's not like that could ever turn into something more... right?





	1. I Didn't Catch Your Name

Levi awoke on his stomach with a dull crick in his neck. Light burned through his eyelids, pestering him to get up. When he opened his eyes, a bright room blurred into his vision. Levi squinted and buried his face into his free hand.

_Fuck… Too bright._

In the moment he held his face in his hand, he realized this brightness wasn’t normal. The room was too bright, this bed was too soft, and when he moved his legs he felt the bed sheets brush over naked skin. He wasn’t wearing cloths…

He stilled.

This wasn’t his room.

Levi pulled back his hand allowing himself to adjust to the light. White walls reflecting brilliant morning light met him, along with a simple black nightstand and a dark dresser that practically shined in it’s smoothness.

It was vaguely familiar. He’d only seen it once before, and it was dark then.

A slow deep breath pulled Levi’s attention behind him. A couple feet apart from him in this huge ass king bed, was another familiar sight from the night before. Although the golden blond hair that had been smooth and polished back at the bar was now ruffled and curled in the oddest of places. The back of his head looked like a bird’s ass. Levi felt a tinge of amusement. That was probably most of his own doing.

His form is still and his breathing even.

_Good, he’s still asleep._

There would be less hassle that way.

As Levi gently shifted in the bed, he felt the silk sheet rub over every part of his bare skin. It glided smoothly over the curve of his ass and tickled his hips. The further he moved from his spot the cooler the sheet became until his was freed from the warmth of the blanket. Cold air kissed at his skin, but he tried to ignore it.

Levi noticed a familiar shirt lying next to the bed. The wrinkles would have set in well by now. With a grumbled sigh, he reached down to grab his shirt and slid it over his head in a fluid motion. He gathered the rest of his own things then paused.

Other tangled piles of cloth were spewn across the carpet. A habitual urge guided Levi as he quietly tidied the mess of cloths that had been abandoned the floor the night before. As each garment graced his fingers, he was reminded of the frenzy they’d been ripped off in.

He remembers Blondie’s tongue. How it had tasted of liquor and sugar. His mouth was rough. His kiss mostly teeth and a wet desperate clash of tongues. It wasn’t the most magical of kisses, but it wasn’t like Levi really expected much from the sad blonde puppy he met at the bar.

Levi had seen him sulk into the bar that night. The golden shine of his hair and the sheer size of the man had been what caught Levi’s initial interest. But as his eyes lingered, he kept finding things he liked. Blondie wore a fine cut suit, that looked impossibly clean and more expensive than anything Levi could ever afford. His hair was combed back nicely, and his heightened look absolutely dominating.

Tall, rich, clean, handsome.

All qualities that Levi could admire, but at the same time, too good to be true.

So, Levi waited in his little corner of the bar. Eating his meal and making small talk with the waitress while occasionally stealing a glance at the man over at the bar. Gradually, strong shoulders dropped and empty glasses piled up. As time passed, no one showed up to join him, and it became abundantly clear that he wasn’t waiting for anyone.

Suddenly, the night looked more promising.

By that point, Blondie had already gotten a good amount of liquor in him, and admittedly so had Levi. Levi slid into the seat next to the man and rested an arm on the counter.

Levi hated this part, he never felt like he was very good at it, but you had to talk to get things rolling.

“So, what are you drinking?” Levi asked with apathy in his voice.

All it took was one innocent glance from the man’s piercingly blue eyes for Levi to decide exactly what he’d be doing tonight.

They talk some but not long. Levi doesn’t ask for Blondie’s name, and he doesn’t ever offer it. The man’s cheeks are already flushed, and Levi thinks he might be too drunk to remember he should have asked. That or the hand Levi nonchalantly placed on his dick derailed whatever thoughts he had.

Before he knew it, Blondie picked up both of their tabs. Levi’s unsure if he even knows how much he just spent. Maybe the man doesn’t care. Either way, Blondie takes them back to his place after Levi agrees. He’s glad the man offered. Levi had a rule about these things: No hook-up’s back to his apartment.

He didn’t live alone, and even if he did, he didn’t want to risk some random hookup turning up at his home unexpected. Sometimes people are too clingy. Sometimes they are a lot crazier than expected. So, Levi ops for the safer bet of not ever letting a one night stand into his home. It’s not exactly a regular occurrence, but it happens often enough for him to make the rule.

He doesn’t know how long they’re in the car. He isn’t paying attention. But, Blondie looks like he’s coming undone under Levi’s wandering hands.

They pulled up to a stunning apartment complex. One Levi has never seen before. Nor had he ever stayed in anything so spectacular. But, he kept his expression flat as he was lead inside. There was even a doorman that Blondie seemed to know, but Levi was ushered past him much too quickly to even get out a ‘hello’.

His blond giant must have been eager.

Levi’s eyes widened when he stepped into the elevator. It looked like it was made of glitter and gold. Blondie hit a button instinctively. The staff knew him, he didn’t bat an eye at the check, even flushed drunk he still found his apartment with ease. It all told Levi he was accustomed to this life, and he’d probably lived here for quite a while.

Levi was against the apartment door the moment it slammed shut. Their kiss was messy and starving. Blondie is strong. Just like he thought he was. He’s able to lift Levi off the ground and grind into him against the door. Teeth nipped into Levi’s lips and then his neck as large hands dug into his thighs. This man was an animal, starving, desperate, and devouring what was placed before him. It made adrenaline spike into Levi's already pounding heart. Luckily, he listened when Levi pulled his hair and demanded a bed.

He was thrown down on the mattress while Blondie tugged loose his tie. Arctic eyes stared down at Levi with a drunken hunger while he shed his shirt. Then he was on top of him. The larger man’s weight trapped Levi, pinning him down to the bed. Levi kicked away his own pants between harsh kisses. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of this man who did not hold back.

Levi loved it. His legs spread with want, wrapping themselves around larger hips pulling him closer. Pleading for more. And the man gave it.

Even with lube, the stretch of it burned painfully so. It left Levi clawing into the man’s back to anchor himself. But there was pleasure in it too. It made him forget. He lost himself in the feeling of this man thrusting deeper into him. His legs go weak. He can’t feel his thighs anymore, and his toes are curling into themselves.

It was better than bliss. It was ecstasy. And it was exactly what he wanted to drown out the stress of the day. All of his problems drifted away as he let this man take him.

Levi remembers coming down from their collective high. He collapsed on the bed, and the man eased down next to him. The world started to clear from the fog of sex as expected. He did not expect, however, for strong arms to wrap themselves around Levi’s slender form. They held him tight, squeezing him for reassurance.

Levi blinked.

_Clingy. That’s just great._

Levi pushed him away. There would be none of that. When he looks over his shoulder, damn it if he didn’t see a disappointed puppy face looking back at him, but Levi wasn’t about to yield.

“Go to sleep.” He said curtly.

It’s dark, but he can see the exhaustion behind his eyes. Evidently, he was right because Blondie didn’t fight him on it. Instead, he shimmied back some in the bed, giving Levi space. After a minute, he even pulled the blanket up higher, draping it over Levi’s pale shoulders.

 _This puppy has a soft side._ Levi thought as he snuggled deeper into the blanket.

Blondie fell asleep almost immediately. Levi thought about leaving then, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t tired too. And, it wasn’t like Blondie told him to leave…

Home felt so far away, Levi wasn’t sure how far exactly, but he didn’t want to go back to his life just yet.

So, he relaxed his shoulders and hugged a pillow closer to him. He squeezed it tightly, yearning for something to hold and slowly closed his eyes. Within minutes, he drifted off to sleep.

Levi set the folded cloths neatly on the dresser. The memories of the night before play in his thoughts as he finishes cleaning. He takes another look at his sleeping partner and then glances toward what must be a bathroom. He wants to piss. He wants to shower. He wants to brush his teeth. But none of his things are here and all of those tasks were too loud.

_Time to go._

Levi turned. He can handle his personal routine back at his own apartment. He wants to feel clean now, but mostly, he wants to get home without having to deal with the awkward social graces of a morning fuckbuddy goodbye.

On silent feet, he crept out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

The kitchen is grand and bright and in open view of the hall, and the living room connects right to it. A flat screen is mounted to the wall opposite a large grey couch that hooked into an ‘L’ shape. The counters are a spotless marble and the fridge is a stainless steel. His stove has smooth black surface that Levi’s only seen in catalogs. It’s one where the surface itself heats up and there aren’t any burners. They looked so much easier to clean…

Levi straightens he jacket and brushes his hair with his fingers as he marvels at the place. But, there was no point in snooping around. It’s not like he was ever coming back.

Then Levi paused. He realized, he had absolutely no idea where he was or how to get back home. If he was too far that might pose a bit of a money problem. That’s when he spots a large suit jacket crumpled on the floor. Levi eyed it for a moment before picking it up. Sure enough, there was a noticeable weight on one side. He fished out a wallet as he hung the coat on the rack next to the door.

It’s not something he feels good about doing. But he’s out of options here. He’s definitely not about to wake up his fuck buddy and beg for some change for the road.

Levi fondles the leather bound wallet as he thinks. Even his wallet feels expensive. Levi sighs. He’s wasting time. Opening the wallet, Levi is met with the smiling face of Blondie and damn it if he doesn’t look absolutely perfect in the photo. His name is ‘Erwin Smith’. A nice clean name for a respectable looking man. Levi repeated it in his mind as he remembered Erwin’s primal stare as he thrust into him. It was dominating and devilish, and exactly what Levi needed last night.

It makes Levi smirk.

Mr. Perfect was 32, not much older than Levi was at 27. He was 6’2 and was born in October. Levi was sure the address wasn’t right though. It read as an address in the suburbs, where they definitely were not.

As Levi read over his information, he was reminded why he didn’t let one night stands into his home. He tilted the wallet to open it up more. He just wants to take a few bucks, but all Erwin has are 20s. Levi sighs. There’s at least a dozen or so crammed in along with a shiny silver card. Seriously, what’s the deal with this guy?

Levi’s stomach growls and anxiety starts to build as he glances down the hall. The door is still slightly ajar, and there is no noise behind it. Levi quickly makes a decision. Since he doesn’t know where he is, he lifts 40 and sets the wallet on the counter for Erwin to find.

He tucks the money into his pocket and opens the door. When he walks out, the door shuts with finality as Levi knows he will never be coming back. The door clicks shut behind him leaving Levi alone in the hallway of a building he’s unfamiliar with. Taking a breath, He tucks his hands into his pockets and makes his way outside.

* * *

It’s late into the morning when Erwin finally does come around from his drunken coma sleep. His head is already throbbing before the rest of his senses catch up to him. He lets out a groan as he straightens up in his bed. Suddenly, memories flash across his mind. They come all at once, like a light being turned on.

The bar, the stranger, the cab, the door, the bed-

Erwin stiffens. His eyes dart to his side. Next to him, he finds his bed curiously empty. It’s a bit disorienting. For a moment, Erwin thinks it might have just been a dream.

But he knows better than that. He sees crinkles on the sheets from someone’s presence. Across the room, his cloths neatly folded on the dresser. When had he ever folded his used cloths on the dresser? No. Someone was here, or at least, someone had been here. Silence rings out in Erwin’s apartment.

He’s alone.

Erwin rolls. His face plops into the pillow on the opposite side of the bed. Erwin takes a breath, and maybe it’s a mistake. One breath, stirred something awake inside him. The pillow smelled of lemons mixed with the salt of sweat. He remembered his nose being buried in the ebony locks of that stranger he met at the bar.

That… Stranger.

Erwin’s brows furrowed as he stared at nothing. That stranger… What was his name? Did he even ask it? He brings a soothing hand to his temple as he pieces things together. He never even asked that man his name, did he?

_Well that was certainly gentleman like._

Who knows what that man thought of him after his sulking display at the bar. Not even bothering to ask him his name before he stuck his tongue down his throat probably didn’t leave the best of impressions either.

Erwin groaned.

_Well, what’s done is done._

Erwin rolled out of bed and into a stand. He threw on some boxers just in case before doing a quick search of the house. Cold tile brushed the soles of his feet as he walked into his kitchen. His jacket was definitely not where he’d left it. It had been tossed aside in a moment of heated desperation. Now it hung neatly on the rack. Across from it, Erwin’s wallet sat openly in the center of the counter. It was left in plain sight waiting for him to see.

A sinking feeling overtook him as he made his way over to the thing. The fact that it was even still here boded well for him, but still the sight of it felt ominous.

He stared at the thing in soft surprise as he saw all of his cards and information were still tucked in place. He looked at his cash, but, honestly, he couldn’t tell if he was missing any. And after last night God only knows how much he spent himself. If anything had been taken it would be difficult to differentiate between whether it was really stolen or not.

Erwin clapped it shut. The noise echoed out in his empty apartment. It was much too big, and Erwin hated it, but it was nice and comfortable and close to work.

Work…damn it.

He debated calling in, but he didn’t want to be left alone today despite the throbbing headache. Erwin looked over at the tablet set up next to his fridge.

“Alexa.” Erwin’s says. A bright blue line of light flashed across the bottom of the screen signifying it was listening. “Play my station.”

An effeminate yet robotic voice chimed out. “Playing your station.”

Comforting music gradually filled the apartment. Ease washed over his body. It made Erwin feel less secluded. With that, Erwin readied for his day. Cereal was easy, so that’s what he made. He ate it on the counter next to a plug in so he could check the news as his phone charged.

He stepped into a cold shower once he’s tossed his dishes into the washer. Erwin didn’t bother to change it to warm. The cold helped to wake him up. Traces from what happened last night washed off his skin. But his actions couldn’t be wiped away as easily. 

He’d… hooked up at a dingy bar. He’d groped the man on the entire cab ride home. He hadn’t even bothered to say ‘hello’ or ask the man his name. They fucked, and the stranger left. It was a one night stand. Erwin knew there wasn’t necessarily anything wrong with that. Especially with how eager they both were, but it just felt so out of character for him. He’d never slept with someone without knowing at least their name, and he certainly never hooked up at a bar before either.

And yet, here he stood. Naked under a cold rain as sweat and cum was washed down the drain.

He wondered how he winded up in this position in life. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. This wasn’t the plan. Now, he was so far off course of the plan he didn’t even know where he landed.

His phone chimed outside the bathroom. It pulled him back into reality. He had to go.

He dried quickly and made himself as presentable as possible before he grabbed his coat and left. The entire drive to work he tried to forget about what had happened. It was a mistake. A lapse in judgement. Something he should just put behind him and forget about.

But why…

Why were grey-blue eyes looking back at him when he closed his own? Erwin remembers someone sliding into the seat next to him at the bar. When he turned he met the gaze of a small man with eyes that shined a silver that could rival the moon. Dark eyeliner only further accentuated them. He had pale skin and hair darker than ink. His cloths were mostly black and a silver necklace hung around his neck along with several tight fitting bracelets. 

His expression spoke of apathy, but his eyes held intrigue. The misdirection had Erwin fascinated. He thought this man would play games with him, string him along. But no, not even five minutes into their talk, the stranger placed a hand on Erwin’s thigh. It roamed up and over until it was squeezing Erwin’s length right there. He was honest and bold about his intentions.

There was an unquestionable hunger in the stranger’s eyes that set a fire inside him. He remembers how the man’s slender body writhed around him as he was buried deep inside him. His ears fill with the sound of him gasping and choking out small sounds of pleasure.

Erwin gulped as he aimlessly looked out the window.

Yes, he had been quite the surprise last night. Desire began to swell in Erwin’s chest, though it was more of a yearning. It turned sore as Erwin tried to stifle it, reminding himself that he would never see that man again.

After all, he didn’t even know his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write a whole new AU when I have like four other fics waiting to be updated? Yes, yes I did. I can't control myself okay. I had good vibes so here this is. I hope you enjoyed. More to come soon. I'll be back to edit later. Night guys! ^_^
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Comments and Kudos are always loved.


	2. Thinking of You

The doorman from last night greeted Levi as he opened the golden doors. He was thrown but offered a polite nod at the man’s kind words. He took a few steps and had no idea what to do next. Other than the elegant awning overhead, nothing looked familiar. Perhaps it was just the daylight, or maybe he wasn’t paying much attention last night anyway.

The parking lot was enormous and perfectly cut trees shaded sparkling metal. Levi looked for a public sidewalk, or a bus stop, but there weren’t any in sight.

“Shall I call a cab for you, sir?” a voice behind him asked.

It took Levi a moment to even register that had been aimed at him. He’d never been a ‘sir’ a day in his life. Levi looked back awkwardly and nodded. He was about to ask where the nearest bus stop was, but stopped the words before they left his mouth. Something told him, it was a pointless question to ask.

He usually has to wait a while for a ride to arrive, but not even a minute later a cab pulled up under the awning gliding to a stop before him. Levi’s lips part in soft surprise. He’s about to grab the handle but someone beats him to it.

A black sleeve reaches in view and Levi looks up to see the doorman looking at him politely as he clicks the door open. He bows a bit and gestures a hand to the inside silently giving Levi his que to get it.

But, Levi is still. He had no idea what to say, but he knows he should do something. So, he tried a smile. It’s forced. Levi can feel that it is, but it’s something at least.

“Uh- Thanks.” Levi manages to say, but it’s quiet.

He doesn’t know if the doorman can hear him over the engine of the cab. But then the man smiles back and Levi knows. Levi ducks inside and watches as the door is shut for him. Part of him feels like a little kid for letting people do things he can clearly do himself. Anxiety itches under his skin in this unfamiliar situation. He wants to go home.

He gives an address close to where he lives, and the driver pulls them away. Levi watches out the window as the apartment building shrinks. His eyes trail up the windows counting floors and rooms. He finds the one he thinks he stayed in, knowing that Erwin Smith is probably still fast asleep in his big ass bed.

Levi wonders if he’ll even remember last night.

* * *

Mr. Perfect didn’t live anywhere near him. Which wasn’t surprising since it took a good 20 minutes before Levi even started to recognize things. Erwin lived on the complete opposite side of town. Levi’s glad he took forty. There was barely any change left when the cab finally did stop.

The cabby lowers his head and looks around. “Are you sure this is right, sir?”

Levi nodded as he tucked the change into his pocket. “Yeah, I’m close.” He stepped out of the cab, offering a ‘thanks’ as he did.

The cab was vibrant and shining and much too nice for this area. Its perfection looked unnatural against the grey cracked streets and the lack luster fencing. It u-turned back the way it came. Levi swears it practically speeds away. Not that he could blame the cabby if he was. This neighborhood wasn’t exactly known for its good Samaritans.

Levi relaxed his hands into his pockets and walked down the familiar streets. He passed houses with broken dulled out wood for fencing. Some houses even had low chained fencing instead. These are the ones where growling dogs appeared, barking viciously and pressing their wrinkled faces into the wires. It was a warning, a statement by the owners. Levi glanced but, he didn’t hold eye contact with the dogs. He kept on walking. The barking continues long after he was well out of view.

Eventually, he made it back to his own apartment. It was a small complex. It was a simple looking building coated in a dulled yellow. To Levi, it looked like it was stained with piss. Old cars with busted out taillights and dents filled the lot. Some of them were packed to the brim with junk. Others had garbage bags for windows. Levi veered around them and climbed the staircase. Each step clanked against metal.

A cold key met the lock of his apartment, and his front door screeched loudly as he pushed it open. Sunlight suddenly beamed into the dark room earning an annoyed groan from his couch.

Levi stepped in closing the door behind him. With a flat face he flipped on the lights earning more whines. A colorful mound of quilts squirmed in protest.

“GAAAAAH!”

“Wake up.” Levi said.

“Huh?”

Wild red hair poked up from the blankets along with a pair of squinting emerald eyes that were fogged with droggyness. Isabel’s entire face scrunched at the sudden disturbance. After a moment, her eyes come more into focus as she processed who was standing in front of her.

Levi eyed a crumpled bag of chips on the floor and the fallen tv remote.

“You have class. You shouldn’t stay up all night watching tv.”

Isabel’s tiredness vanished, and her mouth gaped open. “Wah?!? I-I wasn’t just lounging around!”

Levi didn’t respond he just turned and walked into the kitchen, letting his silence speak of his disapproval instead.

“HEY!” Isabel was up suddenly and chasing after him.

Her bare feet pattered against tile as she swerved into the kitchen. Levi was already pulling down bread from the cabinet. Calmly, he popped it into the toaster and got out the butter and jam.

“Yuh know, you could call or something’ if you’re not coming home!”

Levi paused. Izzy being on the couch instead of her bed…

He let out a reluctant sigh and allowed his shoulders to fall. She had a point. He should have called, but he didn’t. He just tuned everything out last night. It wasn’t a new habit but it was starting to become more and more persistent. Sometimes… He doesn’t know… He just needs everything to stop. So, he goes out. Forgets about life for a while.

Maybe it wasn’t the best of solutions, but he wasn’t dealing or doing so that’s something.

Levi’s brows knit slightly. But it still wasn’t okay to disappear on Isabel. Especially, when it keeps her up worrying about him.

Levi looked her way, his expression still mostly flat. “Sorry.”

He’s worried for a moment that he didn’t say it right. Sometimes people don’t understand, or they act like he’s said something he didn’t, but Isabel’s pouty expression relaxed. It eases some of the guilt that started squeeze deep in Levi’s chest. She gets it.

She pauses for a second. “Yeah…” She said acknowledging him. Bright green eyes watch him for a long beat of silence. It was only broken when the toast shot up suddenly. Isabel flinched.

“I just needed some time.” Levi offered as an explanation. ‘Time alone’ would have been a lie, or it could have been misconstrued as meaning he was trying to get away from her, which was far from the truth.

His weeks were just… very long.

Isabel frowned, and Levi placed two more pieces in the toaster before he popped open the jam. The velcroed crunch of knife on toast filled the kitchen air between them. Levi didn’t have to look at Isabel to know she was thinking about something. She wouldn’t be so quiet otherwise.

“When are yuh leaving?” She finally asked.

“ ‘bout two hours.” Levi says.

Another pause.

He’d cut it pretty close choosing to go out last night. But, God, did he need it. Shift one of two would be starting soon and just thinking about it made Levi’s head hurt. When he wasn’t working down at the restaurant, he was catering. Which involved a heavy amount of cleaning, traveling, unloading, reloading, cooking, serving, and (the one thing Levi loathed to his very core) socializing.

Levi fought a frown as he pulled out a tea pot and began boiling water.

“I… I should get a side job.”

Levi turned to look at her. His expression went soft as he watched her with a soft surprise. Then he plopped a hand firmly on the top of her head. Red hair curled through his fingers.

“Don’t be stupid.” He says ruffling her hair before dropping his hand.

She blinked up at him with worry. “But Bro-”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Her brow scrunched in frustration. “You can’t keep overworking yourself like this!”

“It’s fine.”

“No it’s not!” Her anger was like an ember slowly catching more fire, growing larger with every word. “You’re barely around! You won’t let me help! You’re always ‘out’ or sleeping or whatever else!”

He didn’t respond immediately. A heated reply would only add fuel to the fire. So, instead he gave her a minute to burn and let the heat die out. Levi kept a calm pace. He set his breakfast down on the kitchen table. The ceramic glass _tinked_ as he did. There was a heavy silence cut by him pulling out a chair and taking a seat. When he looked back up at Isabel, his face wasn’t angry or defensive. It was passive and neutral.

“What do you want then?” He asked simply.

His question seemed to defuse her. She faltered back for a moment. “I-….I just-”

“You’re already taking full-time classes.” Levi said.

She couldn’t add more to her schedule, not without it affecting her grades. Izzy was doing full time at College. She was lucky enough to get accepted into a good school. Luckier to manage to get some scholarship money to help get her through it, but scholarships only offered so much, and there was still rent, and the bills, and food. It all still needed to be paid for.

Yes, it was a lot, but Isabel was doing so well. To pull her out now… It’d be a setback. No, she needed to stay focus on her classes. Levi would handle the rest, like he always had.

Isabel had been in his care for a while. Yes, she was legally an adult now, but he wasn’t about to leave her to fend for herself. She was probably the closest thing he had left of a family in this shitty world, and family takes care of each other.

“If you pull out now, it’ll take you longer to graduate.” Levi explained.

“If I stay in then you’ll keep carrying all the weight yourself.” She argued. “Let me help!”

“Isabel.” Levi said sternly. Then he turned away. He knew she was just trying to help and it’s not like he couldn’t use the support. He thought he could do this. He’d been managing fine, but admittedly, he was running out of steam.

Levi’s shoulders fell a bit as he gave in. Firm grey eyes looked back up at her and he compromised. “Focus on making it through this semester. During your break we’ll consider something part time.”

She didn’t look completely satisfied with that answer, but, thankfully, she accepted it. Levi would probably hear more about this later though.

“I just, I don’t want you to look so… stressed out all the time.”

“I know.” And he did. Izzy had always been sweet.

Just like that the mood shifted. The air between them calmed, and Levi downed his breakfast.

Isabel grabbed a piece of toast as it bounced out of the toaster. Taking a bite of the bland bread she mumbled out, “So where were you last night?”

Levi shrugged.

Isabel’s eyes only brightened. A cheeky smile beamed onto her face suddenly. “Really?”

That was when Levi tea started to scream.

God, he didn’t want to talk about Mr. Fucking Perfect. It reminded him of everything else. His soft bed, him clean apartment, and how warm Levi’s morning had been. It led him back to the night before and the ghost feeling of his prostate being slammed into harder than ever. Levi fidgeted in his seat as he got up. His ass was still sore. It’s been a while since he had to worry about post sex pain.

Ignoring her, Levi walked over to his teapot and got to work.

“So, where’d you sleep Mr. ‘Nuth’n Happened’?”

Levi’s glared.

Isabel snickered. She downed her toast before Levi even finished preparing his tea.

“Was he handsome?” she asked eagerly.

“Go shit and shower. You smell like a fast-food dumpster.”

Izzy only smiled. “Fine…. So butthurt this morning…” She mumbled playfully as she disappeared down the hall.

Levi stilled. FUUUUUUUCK. She noticed. If he embarrassed easily, he would have melted into the floor, but he didn’t. He looked over his shoulder where Izzy had been standing. Damn girl is too smart for her own good.

* * *

Levi stood in the shower as hot water rolled off his skin. He wiped away the makeup over his eyes and scrubbed his hair soothingly. He cleaned himself methodically, repeating his steps thrice over. The soreness around his ass made him flush when he soaped himself clean. It needed more attention, but that was harder give after last night. The air steamed. It made him feel like melting.

The heat, the pain, it aroused him. Reminding him of Erwin Fucking Smith. The man who didn’t even know his name, but Levi doesn’t think he’ll be able to forget his for a while. That, and the feeling of Erwin inside him. Yes, that would stay in his mind for a while

Fingers weren’t enough in the shower. They didn’t even compare to the size that he ached for, but he made do.

He made another mess of himself as he came thinking of Erwin Smith.

* * *

A shining tower of glass stood tall overlooking the west side of the city. Its walls gleamed blue, reflecting the day’s brilliant blue sky. It was beautiful from a distance, but when standing on the ground looking up, it was a rather daunting thing.

However, it was a sight Erwin was well used to by now. He briskly walked into work, glancing down at his watch as he entered through the automatic doors. Mike was waiting for him just inside.

“You’re late.” He says as an amused greeting.

Erwin didn’t stop moving, and Mike didn’t stop him. Instead he turned and stepped into place at Erwin’s side, and they power-walked in unison.

“It was a late night.” Erwin sighed out as they stepped into the elevator.

Mike hit the button, and the doors hummed closed. Erwin looked at his watch for the second time in under a minute. _Damnit._ He was late. Stress and frustration crinkled onto Erwin’s brow. That was when Mike placed a friendly hand on the back of his shoulder. It was meant to be a reassuring gesture. A silent way to say he was there for him, but something unexpected happened. A stinging pain darted across Erwin’s back. He winced.

_What the…?_

Mike paused. For a moment his hand lingered in the air above where he had just touched.

It was startling. Adrenaline spiked through Erwin’s chest as he tried to understand why he had pain in his back. It wasn’t an ache down his spine. That would be a familiar pain from long hours at his desk hunched over paperwork or the computer. Not this though. This stung. Burned even. Like a cat scratch…. Then it hit him.

Last night.

His dark haired companion…He had the most alluring gaze, like an animal stalking its prey. Hungry and powerful. Wild and perhaps untamable. The ghost of hands snaking through his hair is fresh in his mind. Teeth nipped at his lips and up his ear. He begged for a struggle, begged to be fought and dominated.

Erwin remembered how the man’s body arched with a feline elegance as they moved together. And he remembers claws digging into him. Marking him and anchoring him as he lost himself inside this wild creature that stumbled into his life.

“Erwin…” Mike asked with confusion in his voice.

It pulled him back to the present.

“I’m alright.” Erwin said hoping to shake off the memory, but heat was already flushing its way up his cheeks.

He felt Mike’s eyes on him while he buried his face in a hand, feigning fatigue. It wasn’t too hard to fake considering his throbbing hangover.

The elevator was silent for a moment aside from the steady ding as they rose higher. Erwin hopes Mike would just drop it, but then Mike did something he hadn’t done in a long while. He leaned down and lightly sniffed the air around Erwin. When he pulled back, a smirk found its way onto his face.

“Drinking, Erwin?”

Erwin blinked. _How did he know?_ He showered, and he had been thorough. Plus, his cloths were clean! He always wears freshly washed cloths.

Mike’s eyes closed for a moment as concentrated on another scent. “And … something else….”

Erwin looked down around the area Mike smelled. He stilled.

There were wrinkles in his jacket… his jacket. It all came rushing back to him at once. The jacket that his stranger put up for him. The jacket he wore to last night to the bar. The jacket he did not clean. Erwin’s eyes widened as he realized what just happened.

He remembered hands roaming over his suit jacket. He remembers how hungry claws dug into it and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

Erwin leaned away from Mike, whose jade eyes snapped open to look at him curiously. Erwin instinctively tugged the neckline of his jacket closer. Although, it probably did little to dampen Mike’s sense of smell.

He felt naked. Exposed. Mike certainly knew that something had happened last night. The interest in his eyes said enough. It wasn’t like he and his companion cam on his jacket. It had been abandoned on the floor before anything more happened. Nothing on it should infer anything other than contact. But with Mike’s nose there was no telling how much he could decipher. It made Erwin feel... like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

But now Mike was looking to him for a reply.

“Ah... Yes.” Erwin said steadily. “I stopped for drinks after work yesterday.”

“Alone?”

Erwin didn’t like that question, mostly because he didn’t like lying to a friend, but he kept his face neutral. “For the most part.”

It wasn’t completely untrue

“Anything interesting?” Mike inquired

“Nothing worth mentioning.”

“Hmph.” Mike’s smirk was back. “And here I was thinking you were a good liar.”

Erwin wanted to frown but he ended up smiling in his small way. Mike read him well. It was nice to know he had a few friends in this world that weren’t afraid to be honest with him. Considering his line of work, honesty was something he could appreciate.

The door finally came open revealing the front lobby to the executive floor of their law firm.

Everyone was bustling around the office area in clean-cut suits and looking perfectly polished from head to toe. The air filled with polite conversations and charming smiles. Everyone playing a game

Erwin adjusted his tie and stepped out of the elevator.

_Time to begin._

* * *

The banquet hall for their catering event was huge. Unfortunately that meant a fuck ton of people with a fuck ton of voices and conversations to boot. The only upside was the pay.

His face was clear of any makeup. Such a thing was deemed ‘inappropriate’ for work. Personally he didn’t think it mattered, but if it kept more people out of his way then so be it. Any jewelry was gone. He didn’t know why it made him feel so antsy not to have it there but it did. Normal loose dark hair was smoothed back out of his way. It wasn’t his style at all but it was professional. His cloths were obviously changed for the occasion too. He wore a neatly ironed green apron as did the rest of his serving team.

Levi and his handpicked team swept every nook and cranny. Frankly, he was lucky to have the team he did. They were all quick to jump into action and good at following orders when stressed. Perfect for a fast paced job such as this.  He took Petra and Olou with him while Eld and Gunther prepped the kitchen. Together, they wiped down the tables and polished the unseeable. They hung decorations and set the silverware.

The hall was practically glittering by the time they were finished.

Sure enough people began to arrive minutes after the hall had been prepared to meet Levi’s standards of perfection. People poured in gradually until the entire room was flooded with noise and bodies.

It irritated Levi beneath his skin. The ever present hum of voices, stirred an anxiety within him. He tried to push it away, instead focusing on the things in his hands. Drinks, treys, appetizers, deserts. It was all constantly changing.

But he couldn’t ignore it long.

_Levi. Levi. Levi._

The call never stopped. Whether it was ‘waiter’, ‘server’, ‘boy’, or the more impersonal ‘excuse me’, it was all at him.

_Levi. Levi. Levi._

The sound of it was becoming overbearing, but he pushed through it. A new task appeared every second. His team weaved together, systematically going in and out of swing doors, and moving in rapid unison as orders endlessly poured in.

It was hours until the chaos died down enough for Levi to make a brief escape. He found an area outside the building where there’d be little human traffic. He stood in a secluded area hidden behind the stone walls and shaded by trees. The sky’s color was already turning orange. Despite the number of cars in the parking lot, it was relatively quiet here. Levi just breathed. Stress was already knotting heavy in his back. He closed his eyes and grounded himself in the sound of wind rustling through the trees.

Footsteps approached him from behind.

“Hey.” Petra greeted softly.

Levi looked her way as an acknowledgement and then back out at the scenery.

“Too much noise?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

She didn’t say anything more right away. She just found a comfortable place to side on a stone wall, and kept Levi company while they sat. Petra was good like that. She was always good at setting people at ease.

“You gonna waste your break out here?” Levi said flatly.

 _That was wrong_ , he vaguely registers. It wasn’t really what he was trying to say. But, Petra knew him well enough.

“Maybe.” She said in kind amusement. “I can do whatever I want with it. It’s my break.”

Levi huffed out a breath.

Petra went to check her phone, and Levi went back to admiring the view. He needed this silence more than he thought. In a few hours, he’d be clocking in at his second job downtown. So, he cherished his downtime.

His eyes found a shining tower in the distance that stood out to him among the rest. Its windows reflected the city down below. Its perfection annoys him, and it leaves him thinking about Erwin again.

* * *

After navigating the social landmine that was his career, Erwin manages to get some of his work done. Some. But, his mind betrays him. He wasn’t supposed to be doing this. He told himself the same thing hours ago in the shower. This line of thinking couldn’t go anywhere. Even so, His thoughts wandered back to grey eyes and raven hair.

He hates thinking that word: stranger. It’s become agonizingly repetitive in his mind’s ear. It was so impersonal. Utterly inadequate at describing that alluring man in the bar.

He’s wasn’t a stranger. Not really. Erwin knew him in many ways. He knew the taste of his tongue and the rough touch of his hands. He knew what it felt like to have his burning walls squeeze his length until he came and the feeling of him cumming between them. Erwin even remembered the aftermath. How this black cat had swatted him away, rejecting any affection. Last night, as Erwin had teetered on the edge of sleep, he remembered the comforting dip in the mattress and the warmth of a body in his bed that told him he wasn’t alone.

Yes, Erwin did know some things about this strange man.

But the one thing he didn’t know was probably the most important thing to know.

_What was his name?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Oh my god guys 50 Kudos and all the hits were super unexpected, so thanks for reading guys! I hope you're enjoying it 'cause I'm having fun writing it. :)
> 
> I wanted to set up more with what's going on in their lives respectively and how they mirror each other. Erwin works at a well paying job at a law firm and Levi lives downtown working two jobs to support himself and get his kid sister through college. I kinda gave Levi some mild autism too, and I think I like it. He has poor communication, likes to touch his jewelry, and he detests large groups of people and the noise from them. Then Erwin's on the opposite end of that. Social butterfly, but kinda detached.
> 
> They're can't seem to get the other out of their heads, so we'll see where that takes us. But poor Erwin doesn't even know Levi's name or how to find him :C 
> 
> As usual, I'll be back to edit later. Let me know what you thought. Comments and Kudos are loved ^^


	3. Fuck the Cold

Levi’s week droned on. He followed a familiar yet hectic cycle. Catering in the mornings and afternoons, and then driving down town for his restaurant job in the PM. Thankfully, he kept to the kitchen in his nights. He used to be a waiter, but serving all day long proved to be too much for his patience. So, he switched to bust boy. He didn’t get tips, but he got more solidarity. His catering job made up for any tips anyway. He prepped the kitchen for the staff by unloading stock along with keeping things organized and clean.

Water squelched inside his gloves as he absent mindedly rubbed plates clean.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t paying attention at all, but, once he found a comfortable rhythm, he could relax his mind a bit. The bustle of the kitchen staff around him faded from his ears. Bubbles ran down the white plate and he wiped it away with circular motions. He thought of everything and nothing.

He thought of his apartment and what he needed to remember to do once he got back. He thought of Izzy and what she told him about her week. Then he thought of his team and how they’d asked him to join them for drinks, which he had to decline. It sounded nice, but he just didn’t have the time. Petra’s face had settled into an understanding yet sad frown when he turned them down, but she didn’t fight him on it.

God, he could use a drink…

Levi put the last of his dishes on a rack and pushed them into the steamer. He hadn’t been back to that bar in days. Frankly, the idea sounded so damn appealing that the thought of it made him itch for it. All the stress that he’d been relieved of already knotted its way back into him. He felt it in his back when he walked out to the supply truck to carry in more crates. His breath puffed visibly in front of him right as a chill shivered its way up his spine.

Damn it. Fuck the cold.

His fingers ached from strain and the cold while he worked. It took several trips, but he eventually finished. He knows his nose must be red by now. Clasping his hands together, he breathes into them exhaling hot breath on his chafed fingers. It did little to ease his discomfort.

He looked up at the clock, and thank God it was time to leave. He clocks out and pulled on a jacket that was much too light. The temperature would only drop as the night got darker, and there was no way Levi was going to stick around for that. With nothing else but a scarf, Levi makes the long trek back to his apartment complex in the late hours of the night. None of the woman he worked with would have even attempted such a thing, and Levi couldn’t blame them. There was no way he’d let Izzy walk alone in this neighborhood at night. Him though? He knew his way around just fine, and most people stuck clear anyway.

Cars flew past him by the sidewalk, and he hated every one of them. Envying the people within who most certainly had heaters on. He fought the shivers as they came. The longer he walked, the lass of a pause there was between them.

He passed a familiar street light that pulls his attention. The bar contently sat in its usual spot at the corner’s edge. With the lights, Levi could see some of the people moving around inside. It looked so warm. Maybe he could step in for a moment…

Levi quickly bats that idea away because he knows it’s a lie. If he goes in, he won’t just stay to get warm. He’d look for someone he knew wasn’t there.

Levi’s lip tightens. As a wind blasts into him, he buries himself deeper in his scarf. It’s a stupid thing to hope for. People like Erwin didn’t come back. They never came back. Erwin was just a perfect mess looking for a pick me up. That was it. There was no point in disappointing himself by searching.

Levi turned heel and continued down the street in the direction of his apartment. Izzy would be waiting for him anyway.

He stares at the lines between slabs of sidewalk, counting them as they pass, but still a face lingered in his mind. He can’t explain why. Maybe he was just pent up, and Erwin met all his cravings. Maybe he liked how comfortable Erwin and his apartment had made him feel. Maybe he just liked that Erwin had made him forget about all the shit in his life for at least one night.

Levi’s lids drop, and he squeezes the scarf a little tighter.

That was probably it. He shouldn’t even be wasting his time. People like Erwin Smith never came back. And it was likely that Mr. Perfect had already forgotten all about him and went on with his comfy little life. Levi couldn’t exactly blame him if he did. They’d both wanted sex. They never said anything about strings. They didn't say much of anything, now that thought about it.

Regardless, a bitter feeling settled in his gut.

He needs to forget about it. Erwin Smith already had.

* * *

Erwin sat alone in his office staring at a bright screen. Curiosity itched at the back of his mind.

_What is his name?_

He thought of the man’s face and tried to assign a name too it, but nothing fit.

_Collin? No. Noah? No. James? No. Liam. No. Elis… maybe._

Erwin sighed and leaned back in his chair. Files sat stagnant on his computer screen. Untouched for God knows how long. This wasn’t being productive, but the more Erwin thought about it the more he yearned for the correct answer. And, the more he tried to not think about it, the more it pestered him.

It had been a week since his little venture to the downtown bar. His days continued to trudge on by as usual. The stress of meetings, polite appearances, and the bottomless pit of legal conflicts waiting for him to resolve gradually wore him down. His down time was treasured.  And, in these quieter moments, he found himself thinking back to a stranger who eased his stress. Even if only for a brief time.

Erwin’s fingers brushed over his keyboard not actually committing to letters just yet.

It’s not like he really knew much about that little kitten, but maybe that was why he was so enraptured by the thought of him. Erwin wanted to know who he was. Who was the man that caught his attention that night?

Erwin hadn’t felt a connection like that in… he doesn’t even know how long. Maybe he was just fooling himself. Idealizing a stranger in his mind as he starved for affection. Maybe he’d just been drunk, and there really wasn’t anything worth getting worked up over.

He doesn’t know, but trying to forget about him wasn’t helping.

The back of Erwin’s chair slowly became more uncomfortable. It pressed roughly into the lower part of his spine. Erwin begrudgingly stretched his back hearing it pop as he did. This was ridiculous. He knew that. Likely, there wasn’t anything tangible actually there. They just slept together, and that was that. Erwin was probably just another face to that beautiful stranger. A face he’d already forgotten.

That kitten didn’t exactly seem overly affectionate with him either. Despite how tired he’d been, Erwin remembers being swatted away after sex, denied anything too loving. They didn’t even talk afterwards. Erwin just woke up, and he was gone.

Even so, Erwin wanted to know. Sex was personal. At least, it was to him. And, there weren’t many people Erwin let close, but last week he’d felt comfortable enough with this kitten to let him into his life and into his bed. Something he never did.

There was something in his eyes, quick and cunning, that grabbed Erwin’s attention. They watched him with a desire only masked by an apathetic expression. It was a contradiction. But the hand traveling up his leg to his groin was as blunt of a statement that he needed to know exactly what this man wanted.

Once they reached his apartment, this little mystery only became more fascinating. His lips spoke harshly but honestly as they demanded more. And, Erwin gave it. Then the stranger would go back to switching gears, vilifying Erwin and then praising him in the next beat. It was odd, but he seemed to love every moment of it, and Erwin did too.

He was intriguing and contradicting and honest all at the same time, and Erwin knew next to nothing about him. That fact was pestering him to no end.

He had half a mind to just go back down there and look. But,

He couldn’t just…

Wait…could he?

Erwin’s eyes widened as he perked up in his chair. Was there anything really stopping him from looking? It’s not like he had anything else to go on. He didn’t have a name or a number. All he really had was the bar the man might frequent.

His heartbeat picked up in his chest.

Could he really just…?

What did he have to lose? Maybe he embarrasses himself, but at least he’d have peace of mind. Erwin rose from his desk. The rest of his work could wait until morning. He turned off the monitor and grabbed his coat walking out of the office with a newfound determination. He felt alive walking out of his work that night.

He doesn’t know what he’s going to find, but that won’t stop him from looking.

* * *

The stranger never showed up that night. Erwin drank some but not much. He mostly just drank to pass the time as he waited. When the clock passed midnight, he decided it was time to call it a night, but Erwin didn’t leave completely empty handed.

He caught the barista’s attention, and asked her if she’d seen the man he was looking for. She was hesitant to reveal anything at first, but Erwin managed to convince her he wasn’t a raging ex or creepy stalker. Apparently, the stranger frequented the bar at least once a week. The woman doesn’t know much else because he keeps to himself, and she’s not comfortable giving up his name. Understandable.

Erwin thanks her and pays for his drinks. Frozen air greets him as he steps out into the cold night. He’ll try again tomorrow.

* * *

Levi steps into his apartment shivering. He doesn’t want to take off his shoes despite his not tracking dirt rule. He had to vacuum anyway. Thankfully, the air felt warm. Damp even…

There’s a commotion in the kitchen. “Bro?”

Levi didn’t trust himself to speak after coming in from the cold so he came to her. As he rounded the corner, he saw Izzy standing in an apron watching hot steam float up from a pot on the stove.

She turned. Isabel’s face widened into a bright smile when she saw him. “You’re Home!”

Levi nodded, walking closer and rubbing his hands together.

“More Spaghetti.” Isabel clarified as Levi peered into the pot.

Good. Spaghetti was filling, and they could make a lot of it. Because of this, it was a regular meal for them. Despite how often they had it, Izzy still smiled when they made it. Her bright attitude certainly made things easier. It was one of her favorites as a kid, and now she could make it all the time. Frankly, Levi didn’t really care. Maybe it had become a bit repetitive, but it was better than boxed meal.

“Looks good.” He muttered.

Isabel beamed. She stirred proudly as Levi set the table. Levi waited patiently, listening quietly as Isabel talked about her day. She learned a long time ago that he was a man of few words, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like hearing about her day. He just wasn’t the best at holding up his end of a conversation. Being about to sit back with being expected to talk helped set his mind at ease.

Once dinner was ready, Levi handed her a bowl. That’s when her hands brushed Levi’s

Emerald eyes widened. “Levi! Your hands are freezing!”

Levi paused and looked down. The skin on his fingers was still pink, and looked like it was starting to chap.

“Why didn’t you like… put them in your jacket or something?”

“I did.” He said simply.

Izzy’s mouth opened and then closed again. It looked like she wanted to say more, but didn’t. There wasn’t much else to say. There wasn’t a gradual change in this year’s weather. It was descent, and then it was pushing freezing. He’d need to layer up on his jackets tomorrow. At least Izzy had something nice to wear.

* * *

Erwin went back to the bar every night. Each night he was met with similar disappointment. The stranger from the bar wasn’t there. The barista shrugged. She hadn’t seen him either. Maybe he wouldn’t come back. Still, Erwin continued to come back every day after work. After day three, it started to become habitual.

On Wednesday evening, Erwin finished up revising some paperwork before closing his computer and heading out of his office. He was tired. The day had been long and without promise. It was starting to feel like him and this stranger were never meant to cross paths again. However, he wasn’t quite ready to say ‘Goodbye’ just yet. No matter how out of his control ‘goodbyes’ always seemed to be, he was determined to try again.

His pace slowed as he passed another familiar door. It was closed and it’s occupant already gone. It didn’t matter though. The man who worked there now wasn’t who had been there before. The change had been so sudden, but it happened a long time ago…

A hollow feeling swelled in Erwin’s chest, somehow leaving him feeling emptier than before. His eyes lowered. It was for the best. He pushed himself past that door that reminded him of things he wished he’d forget. But, even as he walked further down the hallway, he was acutely aware of its presence behind. Like, it was watching him. Haunting him.

His hand practically punches the calling button on the elevator when he reaches it. A silence rings out following the noise. It was louder somehow.

Then, a voice came out of nowhere.

“Got somewhere to be?” Mike asked.

Erwin froze before he could finish pulling up buttoning his jacket the rest of the way.

“Huh?” Breathed as he looked his way

Mike’s eyes narrowed. “You seem distracted. For a while now, actually.”

Erwin relaxed his shoulders. Mike subtle stares this past week hadn’t gone unnoticed. He was worried about him, because of coarse he was. Mike had the nose of a blood hound. After a week of sneaking off to a bar, Mike was bound to notice something was off.

“Erwin, I know you’re a bit of a recluse in your down time, but this…”

“It’s not what you think.” Erwin explained.

The elevator door opened, and they stepped in.

It was a change in the pattern. Something Erwin was flattered Mike was even worrying himself with, but he was wrong. Erwin wasn’t going to the bar to drink away his troubles.

“Then what?”  Mike pushed.

The doors closed behind them and he could feel gravity shifting.

“I…” Erwin shook his head and let out a breathy ‘I don’t know’. Nothing he could think to say sounded all too good.

There was a pause. Numbers counted down flashing a dull gold as they went.

“I know things haven’t been easy…” Mike tried softly.

Erwin let out a huff of amusement. That was the understatement of the century. He nodded an appreciative smile back up to Mike. “I’m okay, Mike.”

“Well, you haven’t been acting okay.” Mike practically snapped, showing he wasn’t up for dancing around Erwin’s behavior. “Erwin, if something’s wrong-”

“-You’ll be the first person I talk too.” Erwin looked at him with a determined resolved. “I swear it. I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”

It wasn’t a complete lie.

Mike held his gaze for a long moment. Challenging his promise. The elevator dings as the hit the ground floor. They stood there in the elevator a moment longer before Mike’s shoulders finally relaxed.

“You promise?” Mike asked in a serious tone.

Erwin nodded. “You have my word.”

With that, Mike let Erwin go.

* * *

Levi’s day sucked

It completely and utterly sucked. ‘Waiter, Excuse Me, and Boy’, these were evidently his only names, his real one didn’t exist. After his day, he practically forgot he had one. Customers took there day out on him at the party he was catering, blaming him for things beyond his control. Food burned, dishes arrived late, and the party dragged on longer than expected so clean up took longer too. He was late for his night job. It was just his luck that the bitch manager at the resultant was already in a sour mood. She laid into him in front of all the other employees. Something about protocol and his incompetence. He doesn’t remember. He’s just glad he didn’t punch her.

That would have been a real problem.

All the responsibility, it felt like he wasn’t even real sometimes. And it made him angry. Not at Isabel, Never at Isabel. Just the weight of it all. It was all on him, wasn’t it? And he had to keep going.

He trudged on through the frozen night air hating it all. He wasn’t going home tonight. That much was already clear. He was going to go to that bar and find the first thing that made him forget it all IF he was lucky he’d find someone that looked a something like the man he’d been craving for nearly two weeks.

* * *

Levi stepped into the familiar bar. Cold air was sucked in behind him like the building was breathing. He loosened his scarf, and then he was rubbing his hand together to fight off the cold. As he walked in, he scanned the area assuring it wasn’t too crowded. He looked for people he didn’t recognize, groups too rowdy, or troublesome teens that could throw him off his groove. Predictable was safe. It was comfortable.

That was when he saw him. Levi stopped dead in his tracks, starring in disbelief at a familiar, dominating form over at the bar. There was no way. He had to just be a look alike. The blond man would turn around, and he’d be someone completely different.

On Que, the man turned, and of course it was Erwin Fucking Smith.

Arctic blue eye found him immediately. They locked on him, widening as the man froze like he was a deer in headlights. Neither of them moved. Levi just gawks at him. His entire day and all its frustrations were suddenly forgotten.

Then Levi’s moving. He doesn’t know why. He can hear an echo of words behind him. “Uh-Wait!’ It called. But he doesn’t stop. This situation is unfamiliar, and is one that Levi had not been expecting. People like Erwin Smith weren’t supposed to come back, they never came back.

He doesn’t know where he’s going, and he doesn’t really know why he’s going, but he bee-line’s it for the door and leaves the bar.

The air bites bitter kisses into his skin the moment he steps out. It slithers down his neck and his shoulders. He didn’t put his scarf back on.

He bounds several steps down the sidewalk before the door completely shuts, and once it did it jerked open immediately. He hears feet shuffling and tried to ignore it.

"Um-Excuse me?” Erwin called. It sounded desperate, and unsure. But that’s not what made Levi stop.

He felt anger rise up inside him. It wasn’t because of their one night stand, and it wasn’t because Erwin had ruined his peaceful night at the bar. It was because Erwin didn’t even bother using his name.

Levi’s feet cemented themselves in the ground, and he turned to face Mr. Perfect Erwin Fucking Smith with his warm looking black jacket and his leather gloves that made sure his hands never froze. Levi glared back at the man. His eyes asking ‘what?’ for him.

Erwin caught up to him looking completely confused. Now he stood there in front of him. Breathing out little white clouds in night. Despite obviously having come here for a reason, Erwin didn’t say any words, and it was starting to annoy. Levi wasn’t in the mood to wait out here in the cold.

So Levi said something first.

“Erwin.” Levi mumbled. The sound of it felt foreign on his tongue and more so for his ears to hear.

Erwin’s expression changed, looking even more surprised than before. It took a moment for Levi to realize that Erwin didn’t know he knew his name.

Despite it all, Levi felt a tinge of amusement at that.

Before he could recover, Levi snapped a sharp. “What?”

Erwin mouth dropped a bit, and words didn’t come out right away. Eventually, he managed a “Hi.”

“Hi?”

“I mean-” Blondie cut himself off.

It became abundantly clear that Erwin had not actually planned anything to say. Even so, he was here for a reason. Suddenly, Erwin seemed to find his tongue. His eyes brightened and then refocused themselves with purposes. Light gleamed off them in a strange yet enthralling way. Levi hadn’t ever seen eyes like Erwin’s.

“I was hoping to run into you here.” Erwin admitted. “We didn’t have much of a chance to talk before.”

Levi’s expression relaxed some. Now, he was intrigued. He turned his body to face Erwin fully, giving him his attention. It was a silent acknowledgement that Erwin picked up on quickly.

“I didn’t catch your name before…”

He- Was that really why he was here? It couldn’t be that. That didn’t make any sense. He should be mad Levi stole money from his wallet, or the bite marks that Levi could still kinda see if he squinted. At the very least, he should be here asking him for sex. That’s what these types of guys always did, but no. He asked Levi his name.

Levi blinked up at him. “Seriously?”

Erwin’s gaze held firm. He wasn’t joking.

Levi paused and looked back at him holding a flat expression. He couldn’t believe this man was without an ulterior motive. “What will you do then?”

“What?” Erwin asked.

“You came all the way down here just to ask me my name? What exactly are you planning to do afterwards?”

At that, Erwin’s expression wavered.

“I’m…not sure.” He admitted after a moment. “I suppose I won’t know until then.”

Levi closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. What was up with this guy? His determination made him feel a bit weary, but honestly Erwin just seemed like an idiot. Weird, but harmless. At least, that’s what his gut was telling him, and his gut wasn’t often wrong.

He opened his eyes. Erwin was looking at him with an odd expression. Like he was afraid Levi would refuse and bolt down the street. It made Levi smirk. He could bolt if he wanted to, couldn’t he? That would be funny. Erwin’s odd persistence certainly gave him enough reason to just leave.

But strangely, Levi found his legs held their position on the sidewalk.

They didn’t carry him away. In part, because now he was curious about this Erwin Smith with his golden hair and his perfectly pressed suit and how he was standing outside some dingy bar on the sketchy side of town. The sight of him was odd enough. And the sole reason for Erwin’s presence was him.

Levi still didn’t really understand it, but it’s not like he had anything to lose.

“It’s Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet again! I didn't think I was going to get them together this chapter but they did!  
> Now that they're together again things should starting moving along nicely, or maybe not ;) *villainous laughter* You never know. They both have a lot of problems going for they so lets see how it works out.
> 
> Got some more Mike and Isabel. Where's Farlan? He might make an appearance next chapter. Meanwhile Mike is a good friend who's very worried about Erwin. And Isabel is worried about her brother too. :C
> 
> So what'd you think? Any thoughts or predictions? Comments and kudos are always loved. Thanks for reading guys!


	4. What You Want

“Levi.” Erwin repeats.

The name rang wonderfully in his mind. He would never have guessed it, but somehow it fit perfectly. It was simple and unique and unassuming all in one. Erwin stood there as snow peppered down around them in soft flakes. He found him. He actually found him. Erwin hadn’t shaken his bewilderment quiet yet.

Piercing eyes behind an apathetic face watched him. He looked just like Erwin remembered. His pale skin rivaled the snow around them in the night and dark cloths covered him from head to toe. But despite the weather, Erwin couldn’t help but notice that Levi’s jacket was much too light. Then he saw how tightly Levi’s fingers dug into his loose scarf.

Levi’s eyes narrowed at him. It made Erwin blink as he realized they’d been standing in silence.  

Levi watched him for a moment, before making a sound Erwin could help but find cute. “ _Tsk._ You’re weird.”

Erwin let out a hum of amusement. “Perhaps so, but I am glad I caught you tonight.” Erwin shifted in the snow. His boots crunched as he did. He wasn’t entirely sure where go with this but getting Levi out of the cold would be a good place to start. Erwin turned and gestured to the opposite end of the bar where there was a small parking lot. “Levi, could I take you out for dinner?”

Levi gave him a look that he couldn’t place. “Why?”

“I-" It was an odd response that Erwin had not been expecting. “Well, we’ll get out of this weather for one. We could get food, and talk if you like.”

“About what?”

Erwin paused. Levi expression, it’s like he didn’t understand why Erwin was even bothering.

“I’m not sure, but I would like a chance to get to know you better, if you’re interested. I know a nice restaurant not far from here.”

Levi’s brows narrowed at him skeptically, “You don’t need to pretend to be such a gentleman.” He murmured so low that Erwin barely caught it.

Levi looked down at his footprints in the snow. His brows knitted slightly like he was thinking about something he didn’t understand. Erwin was afraid he’d refuse, maybe just walk away after everything. It was well within his right after all, but Erwin hopes he doesn’t.

After a moment, Levi shocked him by saying. “Okay.”

* * *

“Where are we going?” Levi asked.

“Dinner.” Erwin explained. “I said I’d take you didn’t I?”

Levi’s lips parted slightly. He was about to argue but stopped himself. He’s starving, and had been for hours. Going out to eat wasn’t something he really liked doing, but he could go along with it. Honestly, he hadn’t even been sure if Erwin’s offer had been genuine. He half expected to be taken right back to Erwin’s apartment. Well, at least blondie was a man of his word.

Several minutes later, they pulled up to a fancy looking building Levi didn’t recognize. In the darkness, Levi could see inside. Golden light filtered out through tinted windows revealing all the people within. Seeing them made Levi anxious. He hid it behind an annoyed frown and followed Erwin inside.

A woman greeted them as they walked in. Her voice chipper and her smile bright. Levi hated it. It reeked of “this is my friendly work personality”. He understood that all too well, but still he hates the air of fakeness. He received more than a few dirty looks whenever he let his own personality shine through at work.

“We’re pretty open right now. Where would you like to be seated?” The woman asked.

“Anywhere should be-”

“-Window.” Levi blurted out in haste.

Erwin and the woman both turned his way looking a bit startled. Levi kept his face calm as he looked back at the woman. She recovered quickly, but Erwin’s gaze lingered on him a beat too long as he tried to understand Levi’s outburst.

“Oh… Well, right this way.” The woman said.

Levi stepped up behind the woman, passing Erwin and not bothering to give his questioning expression any consideration.

They followed her and took their seats. Erwin’s ‘thank you’ was distracted. It told Levi he was still wondering about what had happened. It wasn’t that complicated really. The window just felt more open. He liked feeling like he could escape if he wanted too. Everything else was just too claustrophobic. Maybe that would sound weird. Most people didn’t seem to feel the same way he did such things.

If Erwin asked he’d say he just liked it better, but Erwin didn’t ask.

“Anything catch your eye?”

“Plenty,” Levi said slightly annoyed. “If the menu wasn’t as much as rent.”

Erwin politely smiled down at Levi in an absolutely perfect way. Something about it made Levi want to kick him. “Don’t worry about it. I’m the one who invited you here, so get whatever you like. ”

Levi brows narrowed. He didn’t much care for Mr. Perfect’s attempt at charming him, but at least he was buying.

“You should be careful making offers like that.” Levi said flatly.

Erwin’s eyes widened with an innocence. It was such a child-like expression. Then it shifted into a smile and Erwin laughed.

“I suppose you’re right.”

Erwin’s charming nature annoyed him. Something about it felt odd. Levi doesn’t understand who he’s trying to impress. They’d already slept together. Levi had already gotten into his car with the intention to do it again. So, why was Erwin acting like he was trying to convince him?

The waitress returned, dropping off their drinks and taking their orders. Despite his mild annoyance, Levi didn’t abuse Erwin’s offer. He picked something that looked appealing off the menu, but didn’t over indulge. He didn’t have to look to know Erwin had his eyes on him. When he finally did look back, however, he saw a peculiar expression on the man’s face. Then it was gone. Erwin gave his order, and the waitress took their menus and left, leaving them alone. Waiting.

Levi hated waiting.

Waiting made the silence loud. Deafening. There were voices around them that tugged his attention in multiple directions. Behind them, across from them, far away. The tones and pitch and volume all different constantly changing. Levi took in a deep breath.

 _Relax._ He told himself. _You’re Fine._

It didn’t help much. He could already feel anxiety stirring underneath his skin. It was like a persistent itch refusing to be ignored. Levi fidgeted slightly his seat.

He was all too aware of the noise the leather beneath him made.

“Are you all right?”

Levi stilled. Looking up, he saw Erwin looking at him with those piercing eyes and mild concern. The attention didn’t help the feeling at all. It only made things worse.

Levi’s lip went tight. “Fine.”

Erwin didn’t seem to believe it.

“When’s our food gonna get here?” Levi snapped. He needed a distraction. He needed to say words to cover up the noise, but they came out harsher than he meant it and weren’t really what he wanted to say.

Erwin watched him, studied him in a way that made Levi want to kick him or get up from the table or maybe both. But he didn’t. He expected Erwin to frown. He expected his rudeness to offend him. But, Erwin didn’t frown. Actually, he did something completely unexpected.

He smiled.

Neither mockingly nor in a way that made Levi feel like he was the bud of a joke. Erwin’s smile was small and kind, and for some reason it was directed at him. It was enough to make Levi forget about all the noise in the room.

Levi’s lips tightened, and he look down at is glass.

Larger hands moved towards his own. They grazed the edge of Levi’s fingers bringing the skin tingling to life under their touch. Erwin left his hand open, letting Levi decide if he wanted the touch or not. Despite his better judgement, Levi accepted it. There was an odd feeling stirring inside him that he didn’t completely understand. But, room’s noise calmed while a soothing touch ran itself across Levi’s finger knuckles.

 “Don’t worry,” Erwin said in a comforting voice. “The wait’s not too bad, and I promise it’s worth it.”

Erwin’s tone was unexpected, but it helped. Although, his words gave something Levi to think about. Erwin had been here before. Levi wonders if he liked to bring his other hook-ups here too. Maybe it’s just part of his game. Which was fine. _Let him play for all I care._ Levi thinks. It’s not like Levi didn’t like being played with to a certain extent. He just hadn’t been taken out like this before. It was a change to the normal routine he hadn’t been expecting, and admittedly he didn’t quite understand, but whatever… if he got a free meal out of it then that’s fine by him.

Erwin lead the conversation.

Levi played with his straw listening as Erwin made small talk. The man knew how to fill the silence with sweet nothings, and thankfully he was keen enough to pick up on the meaning of Levi’s curt responses. Levi knew sometimes he didn’t come off how he meant to, but Erwin doesn’t seem to think he’s being rude. No, he adjusts quickly, understanding Levi’s lack of response was not a lack of interest.

Soon enough their food arrived, and _fuck_ if it wasn’t the best food he’s had in forever. Levi ravenously scarfs it down. Only when he becomes aware of Erwin’s steady eyes on him does he slow down.

As they eat, Erwin continues to talk. Over the course of the entire meal Levi learned a lot and even offered some himself. Erwin worked at a law firm, supposedly spent most of his time there. That explained the tight suits. Levi even told him about his catering job and some of his team who helped keep him sane.

It was a bit stagnant at first, but it got easier. Erwin definitely helped, and the wine helped more. Their nerves unwound and their touches loosened, and when their meal came to an end, Erwin was looking at him with a different hunger in his eyes.

“Are you through?” Erwin asks.

“Maybe. What’s gonna happen if I am?”

Erwin smiles, and this time it’s more devilish. Levi remembers it, it’s like the animal that devoured him that night. Painful arousal starts burning low.

“Tch, is that what this is now? You take me to dinner, and you think I’m just gonna let you fuck me?”

Surprise flashed across Erwin’s features for a brief moment. But, he recovered quickly. A sinister smile so unlike the innocent one from earlier appeared on his face. It was like a coin had been flipped.

“You’re a terrible liar you know.” Erwin said with a hint of satisfaction.

Now it was Levi’s turn to be surprised. “Huh?”

Erwin’s foot found the lower part of Levi’s calf slowly running its way up his leg. Levi gasped. His grip tightened around his silverware. Erwin taunted him with touch. Holding his gaze all the while.

Erwin’s stupid face, the hypersensitivity of his legs, and his growing arousal, it all made Levi want to get rid of this fucking table between them. His face flushed a light red, and he hated it. It was only a visual confirmation that Erwin was right.

Levi wasn’t going to turn him down, and he knew it.

“If you want me to take you home instead, you only need to ask.” Erwin challenged seductively.

_Damn him. Damn this perfect idiot._

Levi's expression turned into a scowl. Erwin would pay for this.

As Erwin gets the check, Levi shoots Izzy a text

**L: won’t be home tonight**

* * *

The door slammed behind them.

Levi wasn’t on the ground anymore. His legs wrapped themselves tightly around Erwin who held them both up with ease. Strong arms dung into Levi’s back and roughly up into his hair. Desperate hands clung to him like he’d slip through them if released. _Still hungry._ Levi thinks. But that’s okay. He’s hungry too. 

Levi squeezed their bodies together, demanding more. Erwin groaned into their kiss. When he pulled back to breathe, it turned into a loud guttural growl. Excitement laced with adrenaline spiked through Levi’s body. Starting at his heart and branching out in an instant like a lightning strike. Levi took Erwin’s mouth once more, claiming it with demanding lips.

Erwin squirmed some underneath him, but Levi couldn’t be bothered to stop. Erwin let go of him for a moment, leaving Levi to hold himself up as he managed to pull off his coat. Levi felt it slide away. Then Erwin’s arms were back around him. It was strange how empty his skin had felt in just seconds of Erwin’s absence.

Then they were moving. Levi didn’t care where they were going. He was drowning in the warm wetness of Erwin’s mouth as they each desperately fought to consume the other.

They bumped into something, and that’s when Erwin stopped. He let go and threw Levi backward onto the bed with a soft bounce. Levi gasped.

Even in the dark room, Erwin’s eyes looked like they were glowing. They stared down at him almost predatory and the look alone had Levi’s legs parting with want. Erwin undid his belt, tossing it to the side, before he crawled over Levi pinning him with his size. Levi’s heart quickened in anticipation.

Erwin didn’t move right away. He loomed over Levi, casting a large shadow over him. Levi remembered fragments from before. Erwin dominating him. Intimidating him with his sheer size and pinning him like he was now. He seemed to like controlling the situation. But something was different. Last time, Erwin had moved so surly, shameless by his desire. But now… there was hesitation. Like Erwin wasn’t sure what was okay. Irritation flared.

“Just do whatever you want.” Levi said.

Erwin blinked and let out an amused breath. It vibrated out from deep within the man’s throat. He leaned down and hot breath brushed his ears.

“You should be careful making offers like that.” The words rang devilishly in Levi’s ears and sent a chill of familiarity down his spine.

_Oh, Shit._

Erwin kissed him again. This time much deeper than before. Erwin forced himself farther into his mouth. Levi felt himself gag. It was like he suffocating. They parted just in time, leaving Levi gasping for breath. Hands grabbed at Levi wrists yanking them up and pushing them down into the mattress, restricting his movements. Before he could respond, Erwin mouth found the crook of his neck. Levi felt Erwin’s tongue tasting him there before sharp teeth bit into him.

Levi let out a loud gasp. His body jolted, but Erwin held him in place. Refusing to let him move. Erwin took charge, slowly undressing Levi himself with his free hand. His movements were tantalizingly slow. They sent waves of agonizing impatience burning through Levi. And Levi loved it.

His breathing spiked as need built within him. It felt good to let go. It felt good to have Erwin taking care of him. Surrendering control in this way, it was like a wave of relief washing over his nerves cleaning away his stress.

Levi arched up when Erwin finished undoing his shirt. Sleeves melted off his skin only to be tossed away.

Erwin’s mouth trailed lower. Tormenting him with kisses and laps of his tongue. It was like Erwin was devouring him, tasting every inch of skin as he went. He paused at his chest, then Erwin’s tongue swirled around his nipple sending a wonderful sensation blossoming across his chest.

Levi hated that he actually let out a whine.

Levi wanted to move his hands. He wanted to touch Erwin too, run his fingers through golden hair, or dig his nails into the strong muscles of Erwin’s back.

“Erwin…” Levi pleaded. His voice didn’t sound like his own. It was small and desperate.

Erwin glanced up at him with arctic eyes. Taunting him as his tongue continued to swirl. Then he sucked.  Levi arched ached again, groaning into Erwin’s touch.

Erwin loosened his grip on Levi’s wrists allowing him to move. He would have to let go to move lower anyway.

“I thought I remembered you being sensitive.” Erwin teased.

“Shut up.” Levi breathed.

Levi’s hands dug into Erwin’s hair, clutching it tightly as Erwin trailed kisses lower. Erwin grabbed the hem of Levi’s pants tugging them lower. Tightness had been building there since the restaurant, and Erwin’s hands on his naked skin made the entire area tingle to life even more. The fabric came down past his thigh, and Erwin lifted his leg placing tender kisses to the inner muscle there.

Levi’s lips tightened. It’s felt so nice, but the anticipation was killing him. Erwin took his time like a fucking sadist. He kept a calm gaze on Levi the whole time he prepared. Lube was waiting close by. Erwin was back and ready at Levi’s side in an instant. Erwin hooked a leg over his shoulder. Levi’s hands dug into the bedsheet right as Erwin pushed two slick fingers deep into him.

“Ahhh!” Levi’s head fell back.

It was overwhelming, his burning walls tight from stress and life and Erwin gently loosened him. Rubbing all the tension away with a perfect twist of his hand. Levi’s heart climbed. He was biting his lip now easily tasting crimson, but he didn’t care. The world blurred out of existence. Levi unabashedly cried out as Erwin pushed a third finger in, gently massaging him open even more.

Eventually, Erwin pulled away, and the emptiness he left behind was actually painful. Levi craved to feel full again, he needed it. He needed more. He heard the bottle again. At some point Levi had closed his eyes but he doesn’t remember when. He looks up at Erwin, who’s positioned between his legs. His pants are already gone and what Levi sees has his mouth going wet and his opening aching for it.

Erwin was quick to oblige, his eyes looked hungry and glazed from sex. He wasn’t going to wait anymore.

_Fuuuuuck._

Levi’s mouth dropped. “NNnnng!”

The world had blurred before, but now it all together stopped existing. The stretch burned as Erwin rocked deeper, gradually filling him with his enormous cock. Every thrust burned, but it got easier. Levi lifted his hips, meeting Erwin in his steady rhythm and loosing himself in the feeling of this strange man. Levi didn’t expect to be here again. He didn’t expect for Erwin make him feel this good. It was just a one night stand, just a night for them to blow off some steam with no strings attached. No one ever came back, but for some unexplainable reason Erwin did.

And maybe it wasn’t string, but Levi knows he’s been caught him in something.

Levi cries when Erwin hit this perfect spot buried deep within. Suddenly, Erwin was crawling over him looking for a more comfortable position, and Levi’s legs found themselves wrapping tightly around his hips, pulling him in, demanding more. He pulled them closer together as Erwin thrusted deeper inside.

Erwin manages to catch his mouth just as Levi lets out a hard groan. He’s sure he’s drooling, and he’s sure it’s a mess, but Erwin doesn’t care. Their mouths clash together as their bodies pound together.

“You’re perfect.” Erwin manages to say between breathless kisses.

 _What?_ Levi opens his eyes again finding Erwin’s instantly. His hair fallen and disheveled, and sweat building on his skin, glistening even in the dark. He watched as this perfect man came undone within him.

Levi arm’s wrap tightly around Erwin, pulling him in and kissing him harshly.

Within minutes they were cumming. The heat of it felt so good, even though Levi knew he’d need a shower.

They collapsed on the bed together. Eventually, their breathing eventually calmed. When it did, Levi started to roll away, already regretting leaving the comfort of Erwin’s bed. Then Erwin stopped him with a single word. It was spoken like a prayer. Gentle yet strong.

“Stay.”

Levi didn’t say anything.

Erwin was asking, and he’d already told Izzy he wouldn’t be home tonight. And, he honestly didn’t want to get up. So, Levi pulled the sheets higher and got comfortable. Ruffling sheets filled the silence until Levi stopped moving. Then there was nothing. Even with his back turned and his eyes closed, Levi could feel Erwin’s eyes boring into him.

Weight shifted next to him, and fingers ghosted over Levi’s bare shoulders.

“Hey” Levi mumbled with annoyance. He had the full intention of telling him to stop. Swat him away, and keep an emotional distance. But then Levi thought about the night. How Erwin had brushed hands at the table, how he ran an eager leg up Levi’s thigh, how he practically worshiped Levi’s bare skin once cloths weren’t separating them anymore. _Erwin really liked touching doesn’t he?_ Levi let out a soft sigh. “I told you, just do what you want.”

He could tell by the pause that it was not what Erwin had expected him to say. But after a moment, a large hand settled on Levi’s shoulder. But, they didn’t stop there. Slowly, they traveled down the skin of his arm. Feeling him, exploring him, until they pulled him in closer.

And words couldn’t even describe it. The feeling of warm arms wrapping themselves around his cold skin. Levi can’t remember the last time someone treated him in such a way. A strong hand squeezed him closer into Erwin’s hot body. Erwin was so close now. Closer than Levi ever let anyone sleep with him. The pillow crunched, and Levi felt a weight settle behind his head. Then, burning breath brushed down behind his ear into the crook of his bear neck. It tickled his skin, making it come alive in the most wonderful way.

Levi leaned into the touch, letting Erwin embrace him. There was a light gasp behind him, and Levi knew his actions had surprised him.

Levi didn’t bother turning around.  “Go to sleep, Dummy.”

There was a pause, and then the arms around him gave him an affirming squeeze before relaxing. Levi broke his rule. He wasn’t supposed to do anything this affectionate. But, right now he was too tired, and too content to care. Levi snuggled deeper into arms and blanket and was lulled to sleep by the sound of steady breathing and a strong heartbeat.

* * *

Like before, Levi woke up first. The bright room made blinking painful. Levi buried his head back into his pillow letting out a frustrated groan.

He had rules about this sort of things, lines he drew for himself: No inviting guys back to his apartment, don’t give out personal information, and nothing overly affectionate (that always lead to too much trouble). But, now it was like he broke a rule he hadn’t even made. He’d never had to make it a rule before now.

He wasn’t supposed to be here again lying in this familiar room of this familiar house. It felt odd to be back here, especially after he’d already resigned himself to never return. Levi ran a hand through disheveled hair. What was he thinking?

For a moment, he thought about leaving. Getting up and walking out of Erwin’s apartment and life just like he had before. But then, he remembered Erwin’s words ‘ _I was hoping to run into you here._ ’

‘ _You’re prefect._ ’

Levi frowned. _What an idiot._

Levi looked over at Erwin’s sleeping form. They’d rolled apart in their sleep leaving Erwin flopped over on the opposite side of the bed. He was on his stomach with an arm limply hanging off the side of the bed. A based on his soft snores, Levi’s sure his mouth his probably open. Levi has to fight a smirk. He doesn’t really know why it comes. Maybe he just hadn’t expected Mr. Perfect to be so… human.

He should go. He knows that. Any other time he would already be gone.

But the air outside the bed felt so cold, while Erwin was so warm. Fuck it. He was already breaking his rules anyway. What’s one more? Instead of leaving, Levi settled back onto the mattress. He probably wouldn’t fall back asleep, but he didn’t care.

* * *

Erwin shifted in bed. As he did, memories of last night came rushing back. Images of Levi became more defined in his mind, and his sense of awareness grew. Beside him, he could feel a noticeable dip in the mattress. Blue eyes shot wide open.

Erwin turned, and there he was. His face was half buried in the pillow and messy midnight hair was twisted and flung in different directions, but he was here. Grey eyes calmly looked back at him. For moment, they just watched each other as Erwin’s shock melted into something more soft.

“Good morning.” Erwin breathed.

In that split second before waking up and turning around, he half expected Levi to be gone just like before. Vanishing into the air, gone without a trace, and leaving Erwin with nothing but a name.

Joy followed his disbelief, but Levi’s expression shifted suddenly. And, Erwin realized he was misinterpreting his surprise.

Levi looked down hesitantly. “I can go if you want…”

“No.” Erwin reassured softly. He reached out to place a gentle hand on Levi’s cheek. Partly, to assure himself that Levi was actually here with him, but he didn’t miss the way Levi flinched under his touch. “It’s all right, I’m just glad to see you stayed.”

“You asked me too.” Levi said flatly like it was such a simple thing. And maybe it was.

“So I did.”

They laid there in silence for a minute. Erwin’s thumb gently stroked at Levi’s cheek. Then Levi took a deep breath.

“I need to shit.” Levi mumbled rolling up and out of bed.

Erwin let out an amused huff and sat up. “Feel free to use the shower or brush your teeth.” He offered.

Erwin’s eyes trailed Levi’s naked form as he gathered up his clothes. He didn’t even bother putting them on before he made his way over to the bathroom with them tucked into his arm.

“Tch. You want to share your toothbrush? That’s fucking disgusting.”

Erwin smirked again. “I know about the bacteria. I meant there are some extra toothbrushes under the counter if you would like to use them.”

Levi paused at the bathroom door. It was so stiff and sudden that Erwin was afraid he must have said something wrong. But, when Levi looked over his shoulder, Erwin swears he sees something like approval there. When the bathroom door shuts, it echoes across his room separating them. There’s silence, then the familiar sound of water running and Erwin can’t help but feel like he’s won a small victory.

* * *

Levi brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. The nozzle was much more precise than his own. Erwin’s entire bathroom was precise actually. Everything neat and straight and exactly were it should go. The counters were mostly clean. Admittedly, Levi saw several places that could use some work, but overall it wasn’t bad. He couldn’t help but be impressed.

Levi stepped out of the shower smelling like Erwin’s shampoo. It wasn’t what he was used to, but like everything else… it wasn’t bad.

Erwin was waiting for him when he stepped back out fully dressed and with damp hair. Erwin had thrown on a pair of pajama pants and nothing else. Levi felt himself swallow. When Erwin looked up to greet him, his blue eyes actually looked brighter when they spot him.

“There you are.” It was soft and warm and so not a tone anyone ever directed at him. Erwin closed the distance between them.

Erwin put a hand on the small of Levi’s back. The touch sent a tingle of electricity up his spine that Levi tried to ignore. Erwin actually had to nudge him to get him moving. Suddenly, Levi’s legs felt like sludge, but he follows. “Let’s get some breakfast.”

Levi eyes Erwin as he guided them into the kitchen. This was the weirdest wake up’s at a fuck-buddy’s house he’d ever experienced, but also…. kinda nice.

Erwin pulls out a stool at the counter and gestures for Levi too sit.

 “You don’t have to do that…”

“I don’t have to not do it.” Erwin said smoothly as Levi climbed up into the seat. “Breakfast?”

Levi was quiet for a moment. He wasn’t sure what to ask for. He wasn’t sure what was appropriate to ask for. None of his hook-ups ever did anything like this. There was an air of politeness around Erwin’s words that he didn’t understand and the sweetness laced within them was even more confusing.

When Levi didn’t respond, Erwin walked over to his cabinets and began pulling a few things down. Levi raised a brow. Pop tarts, breakfast bars, bread. They didn’t seem like the type of things a man like Erwin would choose for breakfast.

Erwin held up the butter, and Levi didn’t object, so he lathered it on. Velcroed crunching filled the sir between them as Levi watched in silence. Erwin wasn’t making any sense. He didn’t need to feed him. Maybe he just liked too? Was this just something he did? Before Levi could dwell on it further, Erwin handed him the buttered toast

“What? You don’t know how to cook a real breakfast?” Levi said. They were the wrong words, but they didn’t seem to bother Erwin.

Erwin gave an amused hum. “You caught me. Cooking’s… uh, not exactly a strongpoint of mine.”

Levi hummed a noise as acknowledgement.

“Is there something else you’d prefer to eat?” Erwin asked.

“What? No, this is fine.” Levi said a bit too harshly. He adjusted and brought his voice down to a murmur. “Just thought your type dined on turkey shit or something.”

“Oh, no. That’s strictly a lunch food.”

Levi narrowed his eyes.

“Kidding.” Erwin smiled.

Damn. He had a nice smile.

Levi bit his cheek and looked down at his food opting to grab a bite than risk responding. Thankfully ,his cheeks never heated up. Erwin turned to put some pop-tarts in the toaster. It still looked ridiculous to Levi. Such a polished tight ass eating breakfast like a fucking child, but he kept that thought to himself for now. After getting a mouthful of bread, he asked. “What about eggs? Eggs are easy.”

Erwin shook his head. “Only if you prefer them black.”

Levi allowed himself a laugh. “No, just my tea.”

Erwin perked up and looked back at him. “You like tea?”

Levi nodded.

“Hmm.” Erwin hummed in acknowledgment. “Well, maybe I can get some for you later, but I have coffee."

Levi made a disgusted face.

And holy shit, Erwin actually snorted. “Okay, No.”

A small smile played at the corners of his lips. It was odd. Erwin was odd. And Levi couldn’t wrap his head around it. The entire morning so far, Erwin had an aura or happiness about him. Maybe sex just did that to him. It did that to a lot of people. But, it was beyond post sex bliss. Erwin was…taking care of him.

It's not like was unappreciated, actually, part of Levi kinda liked it, but it was unexpected and unfamiliar territory, therefore uncomfortable. His conflicting emotions swirled around inside him aimlessly.

Erwin took a seat opposite of him, and they quietly ate their simple breakfast. The whole thing feels entirely too domestic. Levi shifted in his seat wanting to be back in his apartment, but also not wanting to leave. Erwin finishes his breakfast before Levi is even half way done. There is a soft chime of a phone notification. Levi turns toward the sound. It’s coming from Erwin’s jacket. The one hung up on the wall by the door. Then it chimes again. Blondie looks back at the clock on his stove.

“I'm sorry, but I have to start getting ready.” He said apologetically.

Levi assumes work.

“Before I forget.” Erwin gets up and plucks his wallet out of his coat pocket. He hands Levi some money.  “Cab fee.” He explained. “Hold onto that.”

“Oh.” Levi breathes.

It felt surreal for Erwin to hand him money. Even more so since he stole it last time. For a moment, he wonders if Erwin is messing with him, but the longer he looked at Erwin the more he realized Erwin wasn’t even thinking about that. He was just offering.

Levi looks at the cash in his hand for a moment before tucking it away.

“Thanks.” He mutters awkwardly.

Erwin nods. Then, he does something Levi had not been expecting at all. Mr. Perfect leaned down giving Levi a gentle kiss. With Levi sitting and Erwin being as tall as a fucking moose, his lips only reach the top of Levi’s temple. Regardless, the gesture stunned him. Levi didn’t react beyond the look of soft shock that he knew was plastered on his face.

When Erwin pulled back there was a bit of a fire in his eyes. He knew exactly what he did, and Levi considered kneeing him in the shin for it.

“Wait here, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

He turned, Levi’s eyes followed him the entire time. Erwin’s footsteps echoed behind him as he walked away, and Levi was left alone in a kitchen much too big for one.

Water starts running in the bathroom. _He’s taking a shower._ Levi figures.

In the silence, Levi wondered _, What’s the deal with this guy?_

He seemed nice enough, and he took care of himself. Money wise, he was clearly well off. He had good hygiene but can’t cook for shit. He wore fancy suits and was much too polite, but not bad.

But something seemed off. Nothing dangerous, but more like things weren’t quite adding up.

Something poked at the back of his mind. He tried to ignore it, but it was starting to bug him. The people in the building knew Erwin, and Erwin seemed to know the building well enough too. Then why… Why did his apartment not feel lived in?

Levi glanced around the room he’d been in twice now.

Levi had brushed it off as tidiness before, but now he couldn’t help but notice how barren the place really was. Yes, it had furniture and a TV and a kitchen that was stalked well enough, but a life was all but absent from Erwin’s home. There were no pictures on the walls or in the hallway. No clutter on the coffee table or decorations in the living room. No decorations at all now that he thought about it. The table tops and counters were bare, the remote perfectly placed on the couches arm, and everything else tucked away in its place.

It was beyond neatness. It was… empty.

No blankets spewn half-hazardly across the back of the couch. No magazines or books left out to be picked up again later. No drink coasters, socks, napkins, pencils, pens, dropped food, or … anything  was laying around.

Levi might have been impressed if it wasn’t so odd.

In the barren kitchen of Erwin’s apartment, Levi suddenly felt exposed. A familiar itch of discomfort slowly grew in his gut. It wasn’t just the weirdness of Erwin’s place. Something else was bothering him too.

What was Erwin playing at? Fucking him like that, inviting him out to dinner, all of his soft words. Levi’s fingers brush back his bangs grazing his skin. That kiss. What was that? Whatever it was, It left Levi feeling fuzzy and cautious.

 _Time to leave._ He thinks.

Levi hopped off the stool and set his plate in the sink. In a bit of haste, he moves to the front door slipping on his shoes from where he’d kicked them off last night. And fuck, that subtle action had him thinking about Erwin.

Levi stops at the door. Water was still running down the hall. Despite telling himself not to feel it, a shadow of guilt passed over him. Erwin had told him to wait. And that stupid face he made when he said it… Levi frowned. Fuck. 

Why was he leaving?

Because this whole situation was unfamiliar, and he didn’t understand it. There was too much uncertainty. What would happen when Erwin got out of the shower? What would he say? A polite goodbye as the part ways? That’s the most he’d grown to expect from one night stands: A polite farewell, but usually not even that. it's what he was used to so why was the idea of of being turned away  making him feel like something was twisting inside his chest? Erwin seemed to be after something else though. Maybe a more lengthy arrangement?

Levi thinks about how Erwin had offered to buy him tea, hinting at a ‘next time’, and how Erwin had whispered to him the night before, asking him to stay.

His nerves are begging him to leave, so Levi makes a quick decision before reaching for Erwin’s jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's been like a month! How did that even happen?!? But at least it's here for the holiday ^^ Happy Thanksgiving guys! Work's been crazy guys, and idk why this was so hard to finish, but here it is! But, hey it's also like twice as long as the other chapters so there's something. And, omg we hit over 100 kudos and almost 1000 hits already??? Thanks guys! I'm glad someone's enjoying it because i'm having a lot of fin writing it :)
> 
> More to come soon. Thoughts? Comments and Kudos are all loved as always. I literally love every single comment so much <3 As usual, I'll be back to edit later. Night Yall.


End file.
